marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/Anno Glorii
Anno Glorii is a calendar system invented by Skepness Man Beauregarde. The time period covered by Anno Glorii comprises all of the stories set in the main Marrissaverse. Previous: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories#Before Deschanel AG 1-1823: Early Marrissaverse * Anno Glorii 1: Most of humanity has been killed. Gloria Deschanel attempts to reconstruct it, but ends up with an imperfect copy. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Portal High School pre-Principals Business Man and GLaDOS" * AG 1, January 1: Skepness Man (from the main Marrissaverse) arrives at the place which will become the Capitol. He is far away from any populated place, and first considers getting a vehicle. However, building a vehicle at the moment is unfeasible, and Skepness Man proceeds to walk. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 4: The Hard Limit" ** Aranna Sorket, Cranky Vasquez and Flashlight Girl arrive. For a while, they track Skepness Man, then travel in time again, to AG 1980. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 26: Life Goes On, Part 2" * Skepness Man arrives at what will become the city of Portal High School. There, he is recognized as [[Skepness Man (IZ:BAC)|his Born Again Christian counterpart]]. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 6: Arrival" ** Skepness Man enters to and, for a while, stays in he Skool, which would later be renamed to Portal High School. Then, its principal of the time kicks him out. He then travels in time to AG 1001. * Skepness Man returns from AG 1001. He finds a rusty BMW, which he upgrades with technology from his timepiece, after learning how to drive. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 7: Upgrade" ** Skepness Man formulates his principles as a chronomad. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 8: Planning" ** Skepness Man returns to locals. He hears most of the Gloria Deschanel story and proceeds to recount it in Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 9: Wonder" ** Skepness Man decides to travel to the very latest point of the Marrissaverse. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 10: The Other Limit" * From AG 1 on: Not much happens. The time period is described as "a huge telenovella with complicated romance between Irkens, Mary Sues and regular humans". * AG 1001: Skepness Man arrives. He notes that the city of Portal High School has mostly been rebuilt, but otherwise society has not changed. ** Skepness Man decides to go a thousand years further, to AG 2001. * Skepness Man returns from AG 2001. He now has a knife from a severed hand of an unknown AG 2001 citizen. ** Skepness Man realizes that to travel in time properly, he would need an actual vehicle. This leads him back to AG 1. * AG 1823: Albert Dumblydore becomes the principal of the Skool. After AG 1, this is the earliest point in time that Enchiridion Marrissa mentions. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Appendix B: Rulers of various factions (list)" AG ????: "The past" (in relation to the past) * HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE establishes this era as being in the past related to its own time. However, it doesn't have a known Anno Glorii date; it is only presumed to be here. ** Gobo Fraggle, Queen Elizabeth, Jenny Weasley, Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce and the demon army appear at this point in time. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER FINAL (FANTASY LOL): FINAL COMBAT" ** Taylor Swift reveals herself. ** A knife hits Jenny Weasley in the eye. She uses magic to make herself an eyepatch. ** Harry Potter's parents, who are students at this point in time, appear. ** Gobo Fraggle kills the past headmaster of Hogwarts. ** Jenny, Queen Elizabeth and Taylor Swift combine forces. They use them to explode Gobo, but realize that the explosion is going to kill them as well. ** Skepness Man Lettuce rescues Jenny, Queen Elizabeth and Taylor Swift. He reveals that he met his true love wherever he had gone to. ** Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce release Skepness Man, claiming that he is ready to do missions on his own. ** Jenny Weasley chooses to stay behind in past Hogwarts to become the headmaster. Queen Elizabeth and Taylor Swift are taken by Skepness Man Lettuce to their own time. ** Jenny gives birth to three babies: Skepkitty from Skepness Man, Medik from Solder and Ron from Harry. Robot and Roslalonde take Ron and Medik to their appropriate times, but cannot deal with Skepkitty's falmer troll powers, and instead leave him in the woods. ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKEN, "Chapter One: EVIL RETURNS" ** Robot and Roslalonde agree that they can do their own missions while having a family of their own. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE ends. * Around this time, Jeronimo Fink and Father Comcast have a meeting in the city of Columbo. Comcast orders Fink to build robots to protect Columbo from Booker Detwitt. ** Booker Detwitt arrives and kills off the majority of Columbo. ** Unknown to Detwitt, Fink survives. He continues building his robots. AG ????: Origins of Tbilisi, Georgia * At some point, Tbilisi, Georgia is founded by Grandma Georgia. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 19: Pure Imagination, Part 2" * Grandma Georgia's two daughters have a feud. One of them stays behind in Tbilisi, Georgia, becoming Mrs. Beauregarde, while the other moves to the Capitol, becoming Mrs. Bucket. * Violet Beauregarde and Charlie Bucket are born. * Klaus and Sunny M. Beauregardes are born. AG 1945: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory era * AG 1945: The equivalent of the events of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory takes place. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 8: The Lucky Finders" ** January: Willy Wanker announces that he is going to let five children into his factory via five Golden Tickets. ** Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde, Mike Teavee and Charlie Bucket find their Golden Tickets, in this order. (inferred) ** A version of Violet (Marrissa) arrives from the future. She informs her past self of what is about to happen. * February 1: The factory tour takes place. Augustus, Veruca, Violet and Mike are eliminated, and Charlie is announced to be Wonka's heir. ** Business Man, Janet Roberts, Dick Stiller, Willy Wanker and Charlie from the future arrive. They follow the past version of Violet from the factory to Tbilisi, Georgia. * February 2: Business Man, Janet, Dick, Willy and Charlie arrive at Violet's house, where they find the version of Violet (Marrissa) from the future. ** Violet (Marrissa) from the future escapes. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 10: In a Warmer Note" ** Business Man gives everyone a piece of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry candy. ** Business Man, Janet, Dick, Willy and Charlie return to their own time. * After the tour, as described by Violet (Marrissa), "Charlie and Willy became a comedy pair". AG 1964-1978: Origins of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry and Portal High School * AG 1964: Marrissa Roberts ends up at this point in time from ca. 2180s. Living Someone Else's Life, "Prologue: The Takeover" ** Marrissa first learns about Willy Wanker's tour. This insipires her to seek Violet Beauregarde, who at the time is in the Rejected People Orphanage of Tbilisi, Georgia. ** Marrissa takes Violet to an abandoned factory, which she redesigns to become Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. Violet herself is also given a makeover. From this point, Marrissa assumes Violet's identity, calling the real Violet "the fake Violet". * AG 1971: If Violet (Marrissa)'s version of the founding of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry is to believed, she captured "the fake Violet" at this date. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 14: Violet's Tour" * AG 1976: Sectumsempra Sanpe takes over The Skool. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "About the Author" * AG 1978: Business Man returns from his long trip. He takes over The Skool, renaming it Portal High School, and subsequently renaming the city it is in, The Sity, to "the city of Portal High School". As well as that, he becomes known as Principal Business Man. He proceeds to establish the many things that it is known for. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Portal High School during Principals Business Man and GLaDOS's rule"Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 21: Welcome Guests from Night Vale" ** Mr. Sanpe, despite being assigned the role of Principal Business Man's right-hand man, has been notably discontented since this time. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 2: Belorussians Reunited" ** At the same day when Business Man arrives, Violet (Marrissa) and he enter contact. They agree to sell Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry candy in the city of Portal High School. Living Someone Else's Life, "Chapter 1: Years Later and Old Friends" AG 1980: Spectators of the Host era Timeline sub-article: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/Spectators of the Host era AG 1984-1991: Downfall of Portal High School * '''AG 1984': Mr. Sanpe leaves his position as right-hand man of Principal Business Man and Math teacher of Portal High School. Ms. Hart replaces the latter position. MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology, Exclusive No. 1: Portal High School Teacher Roster * AG 1985: Regular humans begin mutating to falmer trollz. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Outside world after Portal Labs' founding" However, falmer trollz such as CadenGallic and Damned Librarian appear before this point, likely due to time travel. * AG 1985: The events of Marrissaverse Stories 2015 take place. Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 1: Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry and an Old Guest" ** Chell Junor is living in Tbilisi, Georgia with Skepness Man. Together, they raise two children: Violet Beauregarde, Jr. and Charlie Roberts. ** Chell Junor receives a call from Janet Roberts. She and Dick Stiller, together, are rebuilding their delirious time car. In addition, they now have a daughter of their own, Bertha Stiller (not to be confused with Bertha Boombooms). Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 2: Catching Up with Old Friends" ** Janet and Dick finish rebuilding the delirious time car. They take it for a test ride, going one minute to the past. ** Janet and Dick set out to visit Avril Lavigne, in order to meet up with Roxa Lavigne and Jack London. They visit Principal Business Lady (Business Man) in order to learn of Avril's whereabouts. ** Principal Business Lady (Business Man) informs that Avril Lavigne is holding a concert in Welcome to Night Vale. Janet and Dick go there by abusing the delirious time car's "time Serkets". ** Eventually, Roxa and Dick return to this time, with them carrying McJuggerNugget and Juliette Reilly. Janet and Jack meet them and the six have a group hug, ending Marrissaverse Stories 2015. Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 9: Restoring The Lawful Order" * AG 1991, January 13: Loreta Alcorn, Principal Business Man's friend, commits suicide. This causes Business Man to come out as transgender, becoming Principal Business Lady. The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out ** Business Lady's coming out is covered in Critics United's magazine, based on their newspaper The Capitolian Critic. * A graduation from Portal High School occurs. It does not impress Principal Business Lady. * Principal Business Lady is working in preparation for the next school year when she encounters a poster for a Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry-produced theatrical version of Inside Out. She jumps for a small amount of time to the future, then returns. * AG 1991, August 14: The premiere of Inside Out is scheduled to occur. Both present and past Business Lady attend, as well as most other major Marrissaverse characters who are not actors in the play. ** Business Lady from the past meets Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez, who reveals that he has divorced Karkel Sparkel-Vasquez and instead married Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez. ** Business Lady from the past is led to a lounge by Skepness Man Beauregarde, co-director of Inside Out. ** The premiere of Inside Out occurs. It deeply touches everyone. ** Business Lady from the past learns that Rebecca is pregnant. Just after that, Business Lady returns to her own time. * AG 1992, March 7, 9 AM: Skepness Man, having first traveled in time, appears in an uninhabited forest, where the Arena is to be. He has a lot of thoughts on how the Marrissaverse is structured, which would eventually lead to Enchiridion Marrissa. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 1: The Games"Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 5: The System" ** Skepness Man enters the Capitol. He recognizes the buildings, and is able to properly plan his return to his time, before pondering that he is able to plan at all. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 2: Civilization" ** Skepness Man goes to the future. AG 1997-2001: TEEN FORTRESS 2 era Timeline sub-article: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/TEEN FORTRESS 2 era AG 2008-2010: InterdimensionalPortaller era * AG 2008: Principal Business Man (Business Lady) is killed by InterdimensionalPortaller. She assumes the role as the principal of Portal High School. * InterdimensionalPortaller undoes what Business Man (Business Lady) and Principal GLaDOS had done, mostly. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Portal High School during Principal Interdimentol Portaller's rule" * The events of OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN! take place. ** Avril Lavigne and Gerard Way live together with their children Ross Lavigne, Roxa Lavigne and Skepkitty. OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN! ** Avril and Gerard divorce. Avril marries Mark Tequila, while Gerard marries Valentina Tereshkova. ** Mark Tequila redubs Ross, Roxa and Skepkitty as "Awa", "Bekkay" and "Lilles Tequilas" respectively. ** Ross chats with her alien with candy corn horns and gray skin friend Kanner Sorket. They agree to meet. ** Ross is bullied by Logic Editor and Loveable Freak. They steal her iPhone, and convert Kanner into a falmer troll. (IILWA) ** One of the teachers shoots Ross, requiring her to be transported to the hospital. InterdimensionalPortaller finds Ross's phone and places it by her side. ** Ross and Kanner meet at the hospital. Kanner takes Ross's phone. ** Kanner goes outside, where she finds a package from the ASBusinessMagnet fanfic Division of Doom, containing a dress and Gir. Kanner wears the dress. [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7892200/9/ Division of Doom, Chapter 9: "SIR Problems"] ** Kanner and Ross meet again. They kiss. * The events of Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance take place. ** Lately Pirate and Ben Stiller live together with their children Dove Stiller, Dick Stiller and Logic Editor. MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology, Exclusive No. 2: Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance ** Dick Stiller and his family eat breakfast together. However, Lately Pirate loses her sunglasses, causing her to go berserk and lock her house. ** After the events of OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!, Ross is still in an unstable state, and ends up affecting Roxa as well. ** Meanwhile, Dick Stiller is unable to understand Roxa's emotions and why she has been sad during the entire school day. ** Dick invites Roxa to his family's house, but it is still locked. ** Dick takes Lately's delirious time car and he and Roxa depart for the future. Lately, who has found her sunglasses, shouts curses, but is unheard. AG 2011-2150: Origins of Portal Labs and the Capitol * Ten years after the events of TEEN FORTRESS 2, Principal Business Man (Business Lady) is living in his (her) home, named "Blue Portals Development Center". Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "EPILOG: DE FONDING OF PORTOL LABS" However, Enchiridion Marrissa suggests the events actually happened in AG 2011, and that Prinicpal Business Man was actually dead before. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Appendix A: Condensed timeline" ** Impress Contone Ovasere, Principal Business Man (Business Lady)'s adoptive daughter after Caroline's death and conversion to GLaDOS, notes that Gabe Jonson (who has changed his name to Cave) and GLaDOS are working on two robots. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "DA COOOP BOTS - PROLOG: DE FONDING OF PORTOL LABS /EXTENDOD/" ** Contone calls Winson Smote, but he is unable to help her. ** Principal Business Man (Business Lady) returns to BPDC. Contone searches for a time machine. ** Contone takes away a time travel motorcycle. ** Cave (Gabe) calls, asking to buy Portal High School. Business Man offers a preposterous sum, and Cave declines. ** GLaDOS offers Cave (Gabe) a single rocket which can shut down Portal High School. Cave accepts, and GLaDOS successfully disables the defences. Contone notes this. ** GLaDOS appoints Cave (Gabe) as the leader of Portal Labs. She begins reshaping the city of Portal High School to her benefit. ** GLaDOS and Cave (Gabe) remake Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS to Atlas and P-Body. * Cave (Gabe) Jonson proceeds to invent the portal gun, the three colors of paint and the testing. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Portal Labs (Gabe Jonson's era)" * Zim and Dib arrive at this point. Contone is there, but remains unnoticed. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER 3: THE BIG ADVENTUREZ OF ZIM AN DIB" ** Zim and Dib proceed to fight in the Cave (Gabe) Jonson parts of Portal Labs. Dib is deafened. ** Zim uses his backpack spider to escape Portal Labs, briefly meeting GLaDOS. When he finds the Tallest, they make fun of him. ** Contone drives downwards in Portal High School, going to the past. * "After Portal Labs hid themselves from the rest of the world for the rest of time, things started to go downhill. They really did." According to Skepness Man, this would also come to be "the worst time in this timeline". Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 13: Stagnation" * At some point around here, Facebook is invented. It instigates tension between falmer trollz and normal people, causing a massive hatred of Facebook, which would be forgotten during the next generation. * Cave (Gabe) Jonson makes a request for his own consciousness to be transferred to a robot. It goes unfulfilled. * AG 2041: Cave (Gabe) Jonson dies, when GLaDOS supplies him with white paint instead of coffee. He goes to Andord Hell. * GLaDOS, now the sole manager of Portal Labs, reshapes them to her benefit. She designs cryofreezing and bipedal robots. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Portal Labs (GLaDOS's era to the end of ITS MY LIFE!)" * Robots in Portal Labs begin oppressing humans, due to a superiority complex. * In the outside world, falmer trollz begin dominating over regular humans. * AG 2100: A version of GLaDOS, branding herself as President Curiosity Snow, arrives. He establishes Critics United. * President Snow establishes the twelve Districts and the Hunger Games. * AG 2150: Jared Halley is brought to the Hunger Games by Candacension Pixies and makes it to the last 2, but is killed by Haymish Abernathy. This event becomes known as The Trial of Jared Halley. AG 2155: Portal 1 era * AG 2155: "Claimed "time of Portal 1" in Portal Labs". ** Business Man (Business Lady) arrives at this point. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTRE 10: A BIG REVOLATION OD PORTOL LABS" ** Business Man (Business Lady) encounters Caroline, now GLaDOS, at this point in time. She guides Business Man to the relax place, where Wheatly is. * Marrissa Roberts arrives at this point. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER ATE: TIME FOR ADVENTURE" ** Marrissa encounters Chell, GLaDOS, Atlas and P-Body at this point in time. ** Marrissa encounters Wheatly at this point in time and falls in love with him. He puts her to sleep. Business Man (Business Lady) encounters this event. ** GLaDOS finds Marrissa. She tries to nerotoksin her, but fails. She does, however, successfully nerotoksin Business Man (Business Lady). ** Marrissa creates a black hole, bringing her and the past version of Wheatly further to the past. * Business Man (Business Lady) is resurrected. He (she) is subsequently tested by GLaDOS. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHOPTER EELEVUN: OH WOTE WOT?" ** Business Man (Business Lady)'s first test entails the Companon Coob. He (she) promptly incinerates it. ** Around this time, Aranna Sorket arrives from the past. GLaDOS begins boasting. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 24: Interspatial BFFsies" ** Business Man (Business Lady) finds an Avril Lavigne CD. When he (she) plays it, GLaDOS realizes her origins as Caroline and is converted to a goth emo. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 1 RETURN TO PORTAL AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE!" ** Business Man (Business Lady) encounters Atlas and P-Body at this point in time. They recognize him (her) and then transport him to the past. ** Aranna drives out of Portal Labs. She ends up getting to Welcome to Night Vale. * At some point around here, Aranna, Cranky and Flashlight Girl arrive. They leave Portal Labs for the Capitol, where the Hunger Games are running. ** Aranna, Cranky and Flashlight Girl time travel again, this time to around AG 1. AG 2173-2175: ITS MY LIFE! and sequels Timeline sub-article: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/ITS MY LIFE! and sequels AG 2182-2187: Rise and fall of falmer Hunger Games * AG 2182: Skepness Man is reaped to the 413th falmer Hunger Games. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Outside world post-THE MARRISSA GAMES until Candacension Pixies" ** A tribute attacks Skepness Man with a BC Corp device. However, due to sheer luck, the tribute severs his own arm. ** Taking advantage of the disabled tribute, Skepness Man sendificates all of his body parts away. He begins investigating the device, digging a hole for himself to do so. He takes several weeks. ** Skepness Man is able to reverse-engineer the sendificator to be worn as a watch. He takes it to AG 1992. ** AG 2182, May 18, 2 AM: At the beginning of the 416th falmer Hunger Games, Skepness Man arrives from the past. He proceeds to disestablish the falmer Hunger Games and rips Abraman Linkan's heart off, turning him to a zombie. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 3: Grand Finale" ** Skepness Man continues his planning. He sets the time watch to as early as possible, while looking over the papers owned by the organizers of the falmer Hunger Games. ** After being attacked by something, Skepness Man accidentally sends himself to AG 1. * At the time, Marrissa, Wheatly, Chell Junor and various other protagonists live in District 12. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER FINAL: THE CHOOSEN ONE" ** At some point, during a visit to the Capitol, Marrissa learns about the falmer Hunger Games being disestablished. This causes her to investigate. ** Marrissa learns that Skepness Man wrote about her becoming a goth emo and sewisiding. This transports her to the past, leading Skepness Man to assume the sewiside. In addition, Wheatly tells Chell Junor of the sewiside in order to protect her. * Wheatly raises Chell Junor alone. She goes to primary school. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 15: The First Meeting" * Chell Junor goes to District 12 High School, where she meets Elizabeth Comcast. Though, their friendship is separated by Comcast's father and the principal of District 12 High School, Principal Comcast. * Wheatly sends Chell Junor off to Portal High School in AG 1980. * AG 2187: Enchiridion Marrissa is claimed to be published. Enchiridion Marrissa, "2. Introduction" This implies that since being reaped, Skepness Man spent five whole years travelling in time, and aged by the same amount. AG 2211-2422: Candacension Pixies' rule * AG 2211, November 11: Candacension Pixies kills Abraman Linkan, refounds Critics United and formally takes over the world. Dates from this point on are named "post-Condensation", or PC. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Candacension Pixies' rule" ** Candacension Pixies largely controls the falmer parts of the world, insisting that everyone should be smart. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 11: Candacension" ** Candacension Pixies begins the flooding of the world, importing water from Altair. * AG 2212 (1 post-Condensation): Kobito Minano is born. * ca. AG 2220-2230 (9-19 post-Condensation): After skipping back in time from the last moments of the Earth, Skepness Man ends up here. ** Skepness Man first realizes that he needs a floating car. ** Skepness Man meets Kobito Minano. He comes to largely detest her. ** At some point, Skepness Man leaves. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 12: Brightness" * AG 2231 (20 PC): Kobito Minano is executed at the age of 19. * AG 2345 (134 PC): Earth's flooding reaches its peak. ** The regular humans and the falmer trollz are completely separated, without any interaction. Candacension tries to reunite them. * AG 2422 (211 PC), April: Wantagruel Vasebreaker shortly takes over Critics United. ** July: Candacension Pixies reassumes control of Critics United and creates God Cat. * Over centuries, humanity dies out. Four human-based individuals remain: two non-falmerz, Janet Roberts and Jack London, and two cherub trolls, Cantaloupe and California. In addition, carapacians live on an unnamed colony. AG 2622-2624: Post-SCrash Session era * AG 2622 (411 PC): Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne arrive in the delirious time car. Cantaloupe and California immediately message them. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Era of Janet Roberts and co." ** Dick Stiller tells his story to Cantaloupe. She suggests that Dick should drop Roxa off to the carapacian colony, while Dick himself settles in a lone house with no surroundings. In addition, Dick gets the idea to write Pony Pals: Detective Pony from Enchiridion Marrissa. ** Candacension places a curse on Janet, Jack, Roxa and Dick. They are now able to transform to Meanie Pixies, Chronos Ampersand, Whores the Hock and Merlin LeJoin respectively. * At some point, Dick writes Pony Pals: Detective Pony and gifts a copy of the book to Janet. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 2: What the Bloody Heil?" * AG 2624 (413 PC): The events of Post-SCrash Session take place. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 1: Meet Janet Roberts" ** Night from November 10 to 11: Janet Roberts has a dream about Jack London dying. Meanwhile, Jack has a dream about Aranna Sorket. * November 11: A few hours before the Red Miles, Skepness Man arrives. He learns about Sburb Alpha and begins playing it, transporting him to his own version of the Incipisphere. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 15: Different Game" * November 11: Janet is messaged by Cantaloupe. She informs Janet of Sburb Alpha and of the title Made of Life. ** Janet attempts to retrieve her mail, but faces an explosion. She is saved by GCat. ** Janet wakes up in Prophet. She is killed by a black guy with a knife. ** Janet wakes up in her real life. She is messaged by Roxa Lavigne, who disagrees to play Sburb Alpha together with her. ** While Janet plays the piano, she is messaged by Dick Stiller's GPS Navigation. He informs that playing Sburb Alpha is inevitable for the entire team. ** Janet messages Jack London. They discuss Jack's dream and how he was left on the ice. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 3: The Only One" ** Janet reads Dick's book, Pony Pals: Detective Pony. She is, however, interrupted by Cantaloupe again. ** Cantaloupe tells Janet that she has horns. This prompts her transformation to Meanie Pixies. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 4: Meanie Pixies, Ruler of Fuckers" ** Meanie messages Aranna. The latter mentions Janet, prompting Meanie to disappear and Janet to reappear. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 5: Escaping the Red Miles" ** Janet is retrieved by Dick in his delirious time car. He also picks up Jack, but is unable to pick up Roxa due to her being killed by the Red Miles. ** Dick kisses Roxa's corpse. He then enters Sburb Alpha. * AG 2624 (PC 413), November 11, ca. 5:03 PM: Skepness Man travels to 10 minutes before the end of his universe. His rusty BMW floats to the surface. ** Skepness Man observes a waterworld and the Red Miles. Then, he skips backwards, step by step, to the 23rd century. ** 5:13:21 PM: The Red Miles destroy all life on the surface of the Earth. They then disappear, beginning the Third Creation. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 6: Before the Beginning and After the End" Next: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories#The Third Creation References Category:Timeline